Travelin' Soldier
by ERmashfreak
Summary: Was Toby old enough for the Vietnam draft? And how did Toby and CJ meet?


Title: Travelin' Soldier  
Author: WingNutCJ  
A/N: Dixie Chicks "Travelin' Soldier" aren't mine. The cast of West Wing aren't mine, but god do I wish they were. There is just something about a guy in a suit that just does me in. I know nothing about the Army or the drafting system. I mean no harm in this sotry if i offend anyone, I apologize profusly.   
Date: Feb. 17, 2003  
Spoilers: Ummmm... A little bit for Holy Night but only if you look really really really hard. And if you know how to do some basic math. Other than that, none that I can find.   
Travelin' Soldier  
April 30, 2003 was a cloudy day, with some sprinkles of rain. It was an all around dreary day. It was also the 28th Anniversary of the end of the Vietnam War. Toby Ziegler, Communications Director to the President of the United States, stood in the brisk morning fog at the grave of a man he once knew. The grave read, Mikial Johnson 5th Army Divison "To a brave man, who will live on forever in our hearts" A single tear fell from his wind-beaten face.   
Toby didn't hear CJ come up behind him. He was too busy remembering the day that he got his orders.   
  
December 23, 1972   
  
Ziegler Household  
  
"Is the mail here yet?" Toby asked as he stuck his head in the kitchen doorway.  
"Yeah, it just came. You got something, but it's from the Government," replied Mrs. Ziegler.  
"Oh man."  
"Honey, just open it. It probably something about taxes."  
Toby opened the letter and saw:  
  
Mr. Tobias Zachary Ziegler:  
  
You have been drafted for Vietnam. Please report to the nearest training center within two weeks of recieving this letter.   
  
Sincerely,   
President Richard Nixon  
All Toby heard was his mother choke back a gasp as he watched the letter drop to the floor.   
  
Two days past eighteen  
He was waitin' for the bus in his army greens  
  
One Week and 4 days later  
  
The bells on the diner door chimed as Toby Ziegler walked in the door. He felt a little out of place. His army pants were a little big on him.   
Sat down in a booth at a café there  
Gave his order to the girl with a bow in her hair  
  
The name tag on the waitress read Claudia Jean. Her hair was pulled back in a lazy bun. It looked like she was having a bad morning.   
  
"Hey Claudia! Take a break!" yelled her boss from the back room.  
  
He's a little shy so she gave him a smile  
So he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talkin' to me I'm feelin' a little low  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go  
  
"What's your name?"   
"Toby. What's yours?"  
"Claudia Jean, but my friends call me CJ. Hey, you wanna go down to the pier for a while?"  
"Sure. I gotta go soon, but I have enough time." replied Toby.  
So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I've got no one to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?  
"I got my orders for Vietnam about two weeks ago."   
"That sucks. I think we shouldn't be there. It's not America's place."  
"I know. I agree, but I got my orders. I don't really have anyone here to write letters to. Do you mind if I write some to you?"  
"It'd be great. I like to get mail."  
  
I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of the travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone  
When the letter says a soldier's coming home  
So the letters came  
From an army camp  
In California then Vietnam  
And he told his heart  
It might be love  
And all of the things he was so scared of  
Said when it's gettin kinda tough over here  
I think about that day sittin' down at the pier  
And close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
Now don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while  
  
"Mom! Did the mail come yet?"  
"Claudia!!! What have I told you about yelling in this house?"  
"Not to do it, but has the mail come yet?"  
"Yeah, and I think you got something from that boy whose writing to you. Todd something?"  
"Toby, mom. His name is Toby Ziegler."   
  
CJ torn open the letter and read:  
  
Dear Claudia Jean,  
  
I miss you so much. It's getting really rough over here. I'm glad that you not here. No one should have to see the stuff that's over here.My buddy Miki Johnson, he's here too. It's not as bad once you get to know some people. All the killing is driving me nuts. It's crazy here, CJ. The only thing that keeps me going is that day on the pier. I can't wait to see you again. This might be the last letter for awhile. I'll write when I can.   
  
Love always,  
Tobias  
  
I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of the travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone  
When the letter says a soldier's coming home  
One Friday night at a football game  
The Lord's Prayer said and the anthem sang  
A man said folks would you bow your heads  
For the list of local Vietnam dead  
  
"John Black, Richard Smith, Joanne Willboro, Jeff Blumery, Miki Johnson, Tobias Ziegler." read the Annoucer over the PA system.   
"Oh my god. Toby."   
  
Cryin' all alone under the stands  
Was the piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read and no one really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair  
  
"Ding Dong." rang the doorbell of the Cregg household.  
A few moments later, Claudia Jean answered the door. She was shocked to see what she saw before her.  
"To.... To.. Toby?" whispered Claudia Jean.  
"CJ."  
"Oh Toby!," CJ wrapped Toby in a big hug. "They said that you were killed. They read your name and everything. They had a burial and everything. God Toby. Don't do that to me ever again!"  
"Claudia, I won't. I promise. They got me mixed up with Jonny, they guy that was behind me when the mine blew."  
"Oh Toby. Never leave me again.  
"I won't."  
I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of the travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone  
When the letter says a soldier's coming home  
  
Present April 30, 2003  
  
"Toby. Earth to Toby."  
"Wha...? Oh sorry Ceej. I was thinking about the day that I got my orders and when I met you. I can't believe it's been 28 years.   
"I know. You know when you said that you'd never leave me?"  
"Yeah."  
"Do you still mean it?"  
"Always, Claudia Jean, always and forever." 


End file.
